morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior
Category:Classes Soldier and Slayer "You come bearing a weapon. Do you know how to use it? Anyone can fight, but it takes time and training to be a true Warrior. I've had plenty of both in my time. If you're lucky, perhaps I'll share them with you." Seasoned fighters can follow many paths in this World: some are drawn towards religion, joining the armies of the Church or the Temple, while others are drawn into the wilderness, living as Rangers or Barbarians. Many, however, never leave the Path of Might, and stay with the discipline of arms. They are the Warriors, and their strength can either keep the strife of this dark Age at bay, or unleash it in a tide of blood and carnage. Read more Warrior Lore. Class Information *'Class Symbol': Sword over Shield *'Role': Damage *'Base Class': Fighter *'Damage Types': Melee Class Armor List of Equipment with only available to Warriors: *'Dreadnaught Armor', a 100% Heavy Armor set with +1 Strength and +1 Constitution per piece. *'Wall Shield', a Shield requiring 100% Block skill with 17.5% block chance. *'Tower Shield', a Shield requiring 100% Block skill with 17.5% block chance. *'Green Tower Shield', a Shield requiring 100% Block skill with 17.5% block chance. *'Decorated Red Wall Shield', a Shield requiring 100% Block skill with 17.5% block chance. Powers and Abilities Shield Bash "Single-target stun" Requires Block (30) Granted: Level 10 Focus Skill: Block Stamina Cost: 15 Casting Time: 1.6 Seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 Seconds Requirements: Player must not be moving. Player must have shield in hand. Requires Roll to hit: Yes Target and Range: 10 Unit(s) Duration: 2 to 8 seconds (at power ranks 1-40) Effects: *Stuns target for 2 to 8 seconds (at power ranks 1-40) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Challenge "Single-target Taunt" Player-versus-Enviroment Only Granted: Level 10 Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 5 Casting Time: 0.0 Seconds Recycle Time: 15.0 Seconds Requirements: None. Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Monsters only, 120 Unit(s) Duration: N/A Target is more likely to attack caster -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Indomitable Will "Personal Root and Snare Break" Granted: Level 15 Power Rank: 0 (Untrained) Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 10 Casting Time: 0.0 Seconds Recycle Time: 30 seconds Requirements: None. Requires Roll to hit: None Target and Range: Self/No-target Duration: N/A Applies Effects: * Dispels effects with dispel tag "Snare", "Root" * Cannot be snared ** Duration: 10 seconds -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hold Fast "Snare and Increased Resistance to All Spell Damage Types" Granted: Level 20 Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 30 Casting Time: 1.0 Seconds Recycle Time: 597.0 to 480.0 Seconds (at power ranks 1-40) Requirements: Player must not be moving, Cannot attack while activated, cannot move while activated. Requires Roll to hit: None Target and Range: Self/No-target Duration: 21 to 60 seconds (at power ranks 1-40) Effects: *Cold Resistance: + 36 to 75 (from power rank 1 to 40) *Fire Resistance: + 36 to 75 (from power rank 1 to 40) *Healing Resistance: + 36 to 75 (from power rank 1 to 40) *Holy Resistance: + 36 to 75 (from power rank 1 to 40) *Lightning Resistance: + 36 to 75 (from power rank 1 to 40) *Magic Resistance: + 36 to 75 (from power rank 1 to 40) *Mental Resistance: + 36 to 75 (from power rank 1 to 40) *Poison Resistance: + 36 to 75 (from power rank 1 to 40) *Unholy Resistance: + 36 to 75 (from power rank 1 to 40) *Movement Rate: -25% (from power rank 1 to 40) Stances All Stances Granted: Level 15 Casting Time: 0* Recycle Time: 30 seconds Defensive Stance *''Power Rank: 40 (Grand Master)'' Offensive Stance *''Power Rank: 40 (Grand Master)'' Precise Stance *''Power Rank: 40 (Grand Master)'' Warrior Stance Details Weapon Powers Patch History 01/07/2009 *Indomitable Will is now flagged as a skill, usable in sneak and wereform. *Blade Weaver weapon powers increased to 40. 3/25/2008 *Changed the Warrior Power "Indomitable Will" to grant at PR-0. *Warriors now have their own class specific armor set (Dreadnaught). 6/19/2007 * Removed the root component from Hold Fast and replaced it with a snare. * Indomitable Will now has a 10 second Snare Immunity associated with it. 4/19/2005 *Warriors now get the Staff Skill at Level 10 and Staff Mastery at Level 15. 4/30/2004 *Warriors will be granted the Athletics Skill. 3/12/2003 *Warriors now get Spear Mastery. See Also *Warrior Templates *Official Warrior Forum